


A Soft Light in the Darkness

by Blazelight_Shine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gift Fic, Implied Non Verbal Reader, Reader-Insert, mostly comfort, mostly hugs and comfort from them, no pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazelight_Shine/pseuds/Blazelight_Shine
Summary: Times have been hard for your recently. Luckily, a certain angel and demon duo are there for you.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 50





	A Soft Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stranded_In_The_Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overwhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458533) by [Stranded_In_The_Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos). 



You sit on your bed. Your eyes throb from tears, matching the ache in your chest. It's an insistent pain, making you have little awareness of anything else. You shiver, staring into nothing.

There's a small ripple in the air, the cold room turning a touch warmer. You look up, and there's a glow coming from the man shaped being and his dark clad companion in front of you. Something washes over you, and it isn’t the fear you might expect, or even close. It’s a sense of comfort. They seem oddly familiar. Their names float up slowly from somewhere in the depths of your mind.

Aziraphale smiles faintly, brows drawing together. It's an expression that radiates sympathy, "Oh, look at you. Poor dear, you've had a hard time recently."

You nod jerkily. He looks soft and inviting - your arms start to move from beside you, stiff from stillness. They start to reach out, but you quickly wrench them back and fold your hands in your lap, trying to resist the temptation. You could scoff at yourself, that you're even considering… your eyes flicker to Crowley, a tentative question obvious in your expression.

He looks at you over the rim of his sunglasses, and answers your unspoken request, "You can, you know. S'what he's here for."

You look back at the angel, who nods and opens his arms slightly. You observe him for a long moment, hesitant. A wave of warm reassurances reaches you, and the idea doesn't seem so ridiculous anymore. You move to stand.

Your body protests at the sudden motion and your head swims. You stagger but hands on your arms steady you, the dizziness fading in record time.

You look up, flashing a small smile in thanks. It feels like a strain on your lips, not having smiled for far too long. They both gaze at you for another moment, making sure that you're stable. Aziraphale starts to withdraw his hand first, then Crowley, and they wait. In their eyes you don't see expectancy - only patience and readiness.

They are here for you.

You meet blue-green eyes, glowing in the dim room, and take another step forward.

A silent moment and the doubts already try to creep back up.

Aziraphale's eyes seem even brighter, and just as steady as before. His smile is faint but kind, as he firmly tells you, "Yes, of course you can. I need you to know there is good in this world. You deserve to exist, you deserve not to be judged simply for existing, and you deserve goodness in your existence."

The words make your heart sweetly ache for a moment. The moment passes, and even though later you'll have trouble remember this, the words are logged somewhere in your brain for safekeeping. The feeling from the words linger, and whatever apprehension you might have left, any question of if it's alright to find comfort for yourself melts away. The aching in your chest seems to have receded, becoming distant.

You're quickly accepted into warm arms, being pulled against the angel. You wrap your arms around him in return, burying your face against Aziraphale's shoulder. You discover the stiffness in your limbs has all but disappeared.

The arms wrapped around you are comforting, a gentle but not a demanding weight, practically a blanket. The angel in front of you is plush and warm. You take a deep, shuddering breath. You don't know what the scent is but it's gentle and seems to settle your nerves, washing away the last of your jitters.

"Hey," Crowley's voice is soft, noticing your shaking as you hold onto the angel. A hand delicately rubs up and down your back, "It's okay."

The last of the ache dislodges from your chest. Your body soothes, and your worries finally withdraw, which gives space for the tidal wave of relief that fills you. You press your face into Aziraphale’s shoulder as your eyes begin to sting with tears. Finally, _finally_ , everything isn’t so heavy. You let out small, choking sobs against the soft fabric, still surrounded by warmth and soothing.

“Now, now, dear,” Aziraphale tells you quietly, his voice utterly gentle, “You needn’t cry. It’s okay.”

You nod shakily into his coat, your leftover pain flowing away with the last of your tears.

You stand there for a while, though neither now nor later will you be able to tell for how long. Aziraphale seems to be content in holding you and makes no move to pull away. You revel in this warmth. You feel... safe. Safe and content, enveloped in softness. The world seems gentler.

You take a short breath and pull away slightly, enough to look up into the glowing eyes. Aziraphale smiles tenderly at you, and you slowly realize how sleepy you are.

You take a small step back, uncertain and wobbly. Aziraphale's arms aren't around you now, and it's cold in the room. The cool of it barely touches you when a spike of dread shoots through you. Almost desperately, you know you don’t want them to leave. Not now, not when you still shiver and the dark cloud over you is closing in again. The air suddenly grows warmer around you but the panic must still show on your face, because in one pace of long limbs, Crowley is in front of you. He gingerly places both hands on your shoulders, keeping you steady.

"You're alright," he murmurs, looking over his sunglasses. The amber eyes are steady, drawing you in, "We're not going anywhere."

You lean into the touch, his skin is cooler than Aziraphale's, but not at all unpleasant. You find yourself relaxing again, unwinding.

He pulls you in, giving you a tight hug. It's fierce and strong, and despite his coolness, you feel the fire beneath the action. It isn't demanding or angry - only protective. His leather jacket feels like scales against your palms. His body is bony and pointy and comforting. A bit of strength seems to come back to your limbs, to ease their shaking. The arms around you loosen slightly after a moment, but don't let go.

He's the opposite of Aziraphale. His scent is spicy and warming despite his cool skin, and you’re feeling a little more aware of everything, finding the entire room is no longer as frightening as it once was.

You're the one to move back first, and he slowly pulls away, smiling at you. It's a bit different than Aziraphale's smile, a little more jagged at the edges and just as calming as the angel’s.

You step backwards, until you find the edge of your bed and sit. You lean back onto your palms, and they move to join you. They bracket you, one on each side. You rest your head against Aziraphale's shoulder, sinking into the warmth. The fabric beneath your cheek is softer than it looks, and his arm wraps around your back, keeping you steady and upright.

Crowley turns and he meets your eyes with that playful smile. After a moment, one of his hand is gently running through your hair. He is a cool relief compared to Aziraphale's welcoming warmth, and both seem to settle your nerves. His movements are rhythmic and steady and miraculously avoid tugging.

Your eyes are fluttering closed, your body and mind finally content. You try to force yourself back to alertness, nearly jolting from where you sit between their ministrations.

"It's alright," Crowley murmurs, lightly squeezing your hand.

"You're so tired, dear," Aziraphale's voice is almost more melodic than before, "You can sleep."

The words soothe that nagging thought that told you not to rest now. You let your eyes close and the world around you begins to fade...

You wake up from a pleasant dream that you can vaguely remember, a blanket tucked around you. You slowly sit up and look around the dim room. A glass of water has been left on your bedside table.

You begin to stretch and notice that your limbs aren't stiff, even after sleeping, and you actually feel refreshed from the rest.

Something glows in your heart, warm and sure. You find that the ache in your chest has become minimal, and some energy and strength seems to linger in your body.

Finally, you smile, a bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this sweet little piece!  
> Stranded_In_The_Cosmos is the inspiration for this fic! A writer with a knack for characterization and short, vivid descriptions, and has so many good stories! Go check them out! Also, hey there, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Sorry it took so long.  
> Ten thousand thank yous to Crazyrose912 who edited this fic!! It is so much better for her, my first fic up on a fanfic site. She's an up and coming writer who has a few fics out and should have more later this year, and I recommend her work too. I cannot thank you enough!! Any leftover mistakes are mine, of course.
> 
> I hope you have a good day! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
